On my way
by angellovercriss
Summary: "Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y su corazón se encogió, dirigió la vista a la carretera de nuevo..." Blam. Klaine. On my way. Kleeding.


-Voy a pedirle a Kurt que se case conmigo.

A Sam se le revolvió algo en el estómago, y no sabía si quería vomitar o empezar a gritarle ¿Cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio? ¡Eran muy jóvenes! Y sí, sabía que en el Glee Club era una especie de tradición casarse con 18 años, pero Sam no quería que Blaine tirase su vida por la borda.

-Blaine, no puedes, no voy a dejar que tires tu vida por la borda.

-Me da igual lo que tú o mis padre digan, lo voy a hacer con o sin vuestra ayuda- dijo Blaine saliendo de la sala de ensayo.

Sam pensó en lo cabezota que podía ser y que una vez le entraba una idea en la cabeza a su amigo… Se sentó en el piano de la sala y echó la mitad del cuerpo sobre él

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

A pesar de todo, Blaine y Kurt llevaban juntos 3 años, y probablemente se acabarían casando en un futuro… pero había algo en Sam que no encajaba.

Sam no odiaba a Kurt pero hubo un punto en el que empezó a pensar en él de forma negativa, ignoraba Blaine desde que se marchó a New York, veía a Blaine más decaído de lo normal, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para su gusto.

Pero desde que él y Blaine establecieron más relación le veía sonreír, tenía alguien a quien contar sus problemas, incluso el pequeño crush de Blaine le halagaba. Le hacía gracia, que el perfecto de Blaine Anderson pensase de 'esa' forma en el torpe Sam le hacía ilusión.

Sam pensaba que ya estaba destinado a quedarse solo, solo hacía falta ver su vida amorosa de los últimos años, no había durado con nadie más de unos meses, se aburrían de él con facilidad.

Y Blaine era bastante guapo para ser un chico, pensaba. Era listo, le ayudaba en clase y para los exámenes, pertenecía a muchos grupos del instituto y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Era encantador. Le gustaba el color de sus ojos, y las arruguitas que se le formaban alrededor cuando Sam hacía una imitación y Blaine reía, cuando pestañeaba sin parar a modo de indignación cuando la gente se reía de Sam por algún comentario que hacía, y luego le defendía ante los demás. Le gustaba cuando en el Glee Club ensayaban pasos de baile y siempre tenía una propuesta nueva, le gustaba verle bailar con tanta pasión, siempre intentando mejorar. Le gustaba oírle cantar, Sam sabía con seguridad que sería de los pocos del club que se ganaría la vida cantando.

Le gustaba.

No podía dejar que se casase.

Los días siguientes se pasó observando el comportamiento de su amigo, buscando el momento correcto para decirle que lo de Kurt era una tontería y que por favor no se casase porque eso le partiría el alma. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez un interminable discurso que tenía planeado soltar un día de estos…

Pero un día de esos Blaine llegó con noticias.

-¡Kurt ha dicho que sí, Sam!- dijo enérgico abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Woah! Qué, qué bien. ¿Cuándo se lo has dicho?- preguntó Sam sin aliento abrazándole.

-Hoy volvió de Nueva York. Eres el primero que lo sabe.

Blaine soltó a Sam y su mirada irradiaba más luz que el sol en esos momentos.

-Y quiero que seas mi padrino, ¡tienes que decir que sí!

¿Tenía que decir que sí? Sí.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto, enhorabuena.

Tenía que hacerlo, porque Sam al lado de Kurt no significaba nada para Blaine, ¿cómo podía pensar en competir? Él sabía que siempre estaría una posición detrás. Era tan estúpido.

Y decir que sí era una muestra más de su idiotez, porque ahora se veía trabajando codo a codo con los novios, planeando una boda sin sentido para él, ¿cómo se podía casar con alguien que no veía en meses y con quien llevaba discutiendo semanas?

Lo peor es que Kurt no parecía emocionado, eso mataba a Sam, ya que veía a Blaine tan involucrado en toda esta locura mientras nadie le ayudaba, excepto, él.

¿Era muy tarde? Demasiado.

Le daba mil vueltas a la misma idea, y a cada vuelta perdía un poco más el control de sus pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo loco. Su mejor amigo se casaba hoy y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Haría lo que fuese porque no ocurriese.

No quería ver cómo decía "Sí, quiero" y llorar por no poderle decir "Te quiero"

Sam sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir a Blaine, una vez terminó borró el mensaje completo, ¿en qué pensaba? Sería muy ruin e inútil de todas maneras.

Tomó aire y se dirigió a su coche. Le había rondado la idea de no ir a la boda, pero qué clase de amigo sería para no estar ahí apoyándole, además de que Sam tenía los anillos.

Pensó en encender la radio pero no era su día.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino su móvil empezó a sonar, una y otra vez. No podía cogerlo. En un semáforo en rojo, rápidamente, cogió el teléfono y vio que las casi 10 llamadas perdidas que tenía eran de Blaine.

¡Ya iba! Pocas ganas tenía de llegar como para que le metiesen más prisa.

"Voy para allá" escribió en un momento.

El semáforo se puso en verde y continuó su camino. El teléfono sonó una vez más y Sam juraba que lo iba a tirar a la carretera como sonase una vez ¿¡Qué era tan importante?!

Sin pensar y de los nervios, cogió el móvil y vio que era un mensaje de Blaine.

"No entiendo tu mensaje ¿es una broma? Llámame"

¿Qué coño le pasaba a Blaine? ¡Acababa de decirle que ya llegaba!

Sam no entendía por qué le decía eso, deslizó con el dedo la pantalla para ver los mensajes anteriores y vio que no había borrado el primer mensaje de todos. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y su corazón se encogió, dirigió la vista a la carretera de nuevo.

En ese momento un coche se estrelló contra el suyo. Unos segundos después de la colisión, con Sam tendido en el suelo de la carretera, dejaba de respirar para siempre.


End file.
